Bad Bunny
Landing Pad - Greenville New Luna ---- Perched scenically on the edge of a cliff overlooking the choppy blue Independence Harbor, this solid-looking, plascrete landing pad is extremely expansive, larger than a small city. Neon green lines divide the pad into several landing strips, two capital ship landing sites, and hundreds of individual taxi spots. A tall control tower directs traffic onto and through the pad, and a wide, plascrete path leads into the city proper. ---- Today's Weather: Breezy with clear skies and moderate heat. Sat Mar 11 17:32:42 3006 The intense cornflower sky looms over the midday. Malion is laying on the boarding ramp of the Jack and raises an arm in greeting to Kas who has just floated out of the Artemis. The movement of his hand to the smoke in his mouth is also an other sign that he's alive. "Oi ya," he calls out in greeting, finally sitting up to look at the Centauran. "I'm going to see the party," Kas explains enthusiastically, continuing in the direction of the Masquerade. You head into Independence Harbor . Independence Harbor ' ''New Luna ---- The land and sea meet uncertainly, salty blue ocean water giving way to thick hummocky estuary mud in a whisper of spent waves. The silt-laden waters of the Washington River snake out of the muck, pouring a fertile brown stain across the ocean. Sea birds with enormous wingspans wheel and cry like calligraphy against the sky. The long light wooden finger of the Independence Docks stretches out through a clear stretch of ocean with several small boats tied along it. It leads to a broad wooden platform of roughly split logs that's set on a patch of relatively dry ground and tethered against the lift of the tide. Upon this are some few wooden sheds and coils of rope, half-repaired boats and sailcloth. Crisp ocean scents struggle for dominance with brown organic decay and the smell of fresh wood. ---- Volouscheur stands within sight of Marly, Gruff, and Kitty, writing on a pad of paper with a pen. Her aura swirls gold and pink around her, with streamers of apricot 'tangling' around her arms and legs. As she pauses and studies what she's written, tendrils of copper wrap around the apricot. Volouscheur just looked at you. - You name has been changed to Bunny Kitty's ears flick back toward the landing pad, or at least the one visible one does, and she looks over that way. "Heya Mal," she says, grinning. "Got some forr me, too?" Kitty just looked at you. Gruff just looked at you. Gruff Standing at nearly six feet, with a stocky green build, this 'Zangali' is an imposing sight. One eye is completly sewed shut, and outside the other's eyesocket, a small hazel orb stares out balefully. His spines stand up straight and tall, some of them showing ripped marks. Scar mar his features, several running alongside his snout, and a large X stands out below his right eye. His current attire consist of a pair of torn and ragged cargo pants, a criss-crossing belt of bullets, some combat boots, and a foam gatling gun. It's Gruff the Rough! ---- OOC Kitty says, "Oh. My. God." OOC Kitty dies. OOC Gruff says, "..." Bunny Just under six feet tall, not counting the ears, this humanoid in costume has assumed the shape of an anthropomorphic white rabbit. Pink velvet lines the delicate inner ear, and the eyes are covered in a mesh that allows the wearer to see. The button nose, likewise pink with whiskers attached, has a hole for ventilation of the mouth and nose. He's wearing a blue waistcoat over his rotund stomach, complete with pocket watch, but the need for clothes does not apparently extend to pants on furry legs. Bunny has big fuzzy white feet. ---- Bunny just looked at you. Malion just looked at you. OOC Gruff says, "I knew something was wrong with you." OOC Malion is disturbed more than usual. OOC Marly tackles the bunny! She loves bunnies don'tcha know. OOC Kitty says, "You only like mini-bunnies. And you gave it to Rill." OOC Gruff says, "The Alice in Wonderland thing is funny." Volouscheur just looked at you. Malion looks to the bottle in hand, and blinks. "Sshhit," he mutters. "Didn't get ya any Swifty." A uncertain glance is given to the Zangali as he makes his way towards the group. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Oversized feet make light slapping sounds against the ground, big ears bouncing in time, as Bunny walks down the docks towards the Harbor and the party. Nemoni Warship arrives from Boardwalk: Washington River . Nemoni Warship has arrived. Kitty chuckles, and waves a paw dismissively. "Prrobably betterr that I don't get drrunk anyhow. I'll have to fly us back eitherr tonight orr tomorrow. Unless you want to stay herre?" Apparently, she's stopped trying to hide her accent, for now anyway. The Demarian's ears flick back toward the landing pad, her head tilting to the side as she spots the oversized lapine. "Demarr, who in the Nemoni Warship You see a five foot tall, broad-chested male in his early thirties. His head is entirely covered in a large, wedge-shaped gray starship of some design. Two dips in the complex design of the top of the ship serve as eyeholes. He currently wears a pair of charcoal grey sweatpants, a heavily-stained white t-shirt with the words "Not my President" below a picture of a scowling blondish man in Lunite militia garb, and worn black sneakers. A cheap faux-leather belt has been strung over his head and one shoulder like a sash, and a pair of gun holsters hang from this near his belly, one with a blocky pistol in it, the other empty. ---- Bunny stops at the fringe of the party, still not quite joining. He looks left, looks right, then pulls a flask from his blue waistcoat. Unscrewing it with some difficulty - on account of fuzzy paws - he takes a long pull from the flask through the hole below his button nose, re-caps it, and tucks it away again. Marly rolls her head to the side, eyeing Mal, "I'm not carrying your ass to the hospital if you get sick, yer too fat for that." She says with a lopsided grin. Soon her eyes wander over to Bunny, a slightly bewildered look crossing her features. Marly Her APU short sleeve jacket hangs from her form. The purple APU jacket has four large pockets at the front. A name tag is above his right top pocket, but the original name has been marked out. Whilst over his other pocket is written Athena. A plan grey t-shirt is worn underneath the APU. Her purple trousers are loose, but not loose enough to cause problems. She has also bloused the bottom of her trousers. The issued black boots she wears have been kept up to standard, not a scratch mark of scuff on them, the boots are highly polished with a definate shine, though not as mirror shine. A black baret sits atop her head, the piece of headwear carries the small metal symbol of the Athena Exploration Service. ---- Gruf adjusts his gatling gun to the Vollistan, "Her?" Eventully, he shifts his head to stare out his one eyesocket at the bunny. "Oh, that. Hee. That's a nice suit right there." Malion looks to the 'bunny' and scratches the back of his head. "Okay...." he says, before taking a swig from the bottle. Malion This Human male would appear to be in his early twenties, one side his face is slightly scarred by pock marks caused through an accident in his past. The scaring stops just before his emerald green eyes, which are full of youthful optimism. He keeps his chestnut brown hair somewhat scuffy and always short, ever mindful of how it lays. Malion has an average build, not exactly stocky or bulky, neither skinny or anerexic. Although his baggy clothing does much to hide it. He is also of an average height for a human. The right side of his face is heavily bruised, most likely from a blunt blow. The swelling has subsided, though still remains some what promenent, the deep purple and black from the ruptured blood vessels below the skin, has yet to fade. A long sleeved, tailored grey shirt of the button up variety, adorns his upper body. Both of the cuffs on the long sleeve dress shirt are properly buttoned, though his top three buttons look like they've never seen use. A pair of black dress trousers adorn his legs, both legs have a very sharp, pronounced crease in them. His dress trousers are held up by a highly polished belt, the belt is black geniune leather. A fancy pair of high shine sythentic leather shoes encloses his feet, not the most expensive items of footwear around, but still very impressive with the shine that has been brought up on them. ---- Kitty blinks, and quirks an eyeridge at the rabbit, shaking her head and looking away after a moment. "So, Gruff the Rough, you got some frree time anytime soon? I've got this grreat idea forr a movie..." The Demarian trails off, chortling softly. Nemoni Warship walks quickly in from the boardwalk, hands dug deep into his cotton pockets. His sneakers appear to be soaking wet as well as up to the calves of his sweatpants, and the shoes squish and squork every step that he takes. He slows as he spies the crowd, breaking into an eased mosey. Volouscheur looks up from her writing and blinks as she sees the bunny. Streaks of yellow coil around her waist and torso, twisting around the streamers of apricot. "Mal..if there's anything left in that bottle I want a swig." Marly states flately, eyes still focused on the oversized rabbit. Bunny walks towards the party, stopping next to "Gruff." "Quit starin'," He grumbles, pulling out the flask again and looking around as he unscrews it a second time. "It's all they had at the goddamn shop." The hare takes a pull, screws the cap back on, and tucks the flask back into the waistcoat. "Fuckin' hate parties." Long ears swivelling as he takes another restless look around, the bunny's unblinking gaze, snout quirked into a perpetually cheerful disposition, settles on Marly. One ear droops down a little and he tilts his head. "The hell're you starin' at?" He grumps. Nemoni Warship just looked at you. Malion takes another swig from the bottle, blinks several times at the bunny. The next strange glance is passed to the man running around with a starship on his head. "Nah... Think I'll keep me booze," he mumbles under his breath. "Nice, Arnassis." Gruf responds, hazel eye peering at the dignified rabbit. "Leave everyone alone if they gawk at you. It's well-earned. You look something a little past really stupid." "Fuggit," the Demarian pirate states flatly, "I can fly drrunk. I'll be rright back, Jack," She flicks an ear at the rabbit, and shakes her head. "That's one pissed-off bunny," the felinoid notes, walking up towards the landing pad. She catches sight of Nemoni Warship, and blinks momentarily, then just shakes her head and keeps on walking. Marly smirks to Bunny, "What the hell yah think I'm staring at?" Bunny grumbles something unintelligible at Marly, and by the cant of his head it seems that the hare's ire extends to Gruff as well. He looks impatiently down at his pocketwatch, then at the rest of the party. "Not here to have a god-damn fashion lecture. I'm workin," he retorts to Gruff in a low, conspiratorial tone. "See the guy anywhere? Took me a while to git this fuggin' thing." The ear droops lower, obstructing one eye, and he irritably bats it away. It returns to its obstructive position, and it takes two or three more swats before Bunny curses and pulls the ear over to droop beside his head. The hollow eyeholes betray no expression. Nemoni Warship slows to a stop, staring quietly at the group for a moment more before moving towards an edge of the dock. Once he makes it there, he lowers himself down to sit on the wooden dock, legs dangling off the end. He bends forward, reaching down to squeeze some of the water out of his sweatpants, the starship on his head swinging down violently as his head moves. "If I had seen the guy, why wouldn't I tell you?" Jack responds in a droll voice. "I got a professional interest in that as well, remember?" Marly goes for a jabbing poke to Bunny's stomach, "Yah too cute in that suit to be ah grump." Marly says with a grin. Volouscheur studies Bunny quietly and then returns to writing on her pad of paper. The colours in her aura swirl slowly around her, the yellow fading away slowly until it vanishes completely. "What the fuck made ya get that suit ya old fart?" Malion asks, looking at the Bunny. Another swig is taken from the bottle. Bunny holds his stomach where he's been poked, looking from Gruff to Marly and back again. There's a pause, and the head droops, the tip of the other ear falling a little. "I tol' ya, it was all they had at the damn shop." He looks up at Malion. "Yer enjoyin' this, ain't ya," he grumps, cute or not. A baleful bunny stare turns on Gruff. "Yer all havin' fun at my expense. I c'n tell." Kitty comes trotting back down from the landing pad, skidding to a stop next to Jack, her tail arced out behind her for balance. She brandishes a disreputable-looking bottle with no label at Malion, and grins. "I got me own, mate. I'll make ye walk the plank fer not bringin me any booze, though. Arrr." The felinoid chortles, and opens the bottle, throwing back a healthy swig. Nemoni Warship removes his shoes, turning each one over in turn, and each spilling a decent amount of water back into the harbor with an audible splash. A grumbling noise can be heard from the Warship, and it seems to pivot back and forth. "Yeah right," Malion replies to bunny, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Ya just wanted to dress in pink... We all know ya secret now." He then looks to Kitty and says, "I don't know where ya bloody store the stuff..." He passes another glance across to Nemoni Warship. "I'm not." Gruf says. "Zangali see stupid softskin spent money for rabbit suit. Stupid rabit suit look stupider on stupid softskin. Stupid softskin think all the other stupid softskin make gooderer time at stupid softskin's expense because he looks stupiderer then most stupid softskins." The hazel eye, shifts around for a bit. No doubt a roll. "It's really not so bad as all that. I kinda like it anyway." The 'Zangali' nods at Kitty. "Maybe we'll work on that movie later." He moves away from the group with a wave of one faux-claw. Marly gets an evil glint in her emerald eyes, stepping towards Bunny and throwing her arms around him in a cuddly hug, "Awww, yah just so cute I can't help but wanna hug yah!" Volouscheur startles a little as Nemoni Warship empties his shoes into the harbor, swathes of yellow and orange overlaying everything else in her aura. She looks over to the Warship, the orange tones fading slowly until she returns her attention to her writing. "I rather liked it," Kitty replies, grinning mischeviously, picking her words carefully. "Of course, for a moment, I thought perhaps I'd just had a bit too much to drink, but one double of Ungstiri vodka wouldn't do -that- to me." The felinoid's ears flick back for a moment, and she watches the pseudo-Zangali leave. "I'll have my people contact your people, meh?" She grins mischeviously, and belts back another swig of the cyan liquid from the un-labeled bottle. Emilia arrives from Landing Pad - Greenville. Emilia has arrived. The splashing on the dock attracts Bunny's attention. He quietly watches the warship for a long moment - before, that is, Marly tacklehugs him and he staggers back a step. "Who the hell?" He grunts. Nemoni Warship puts each shoe back on with a grunt of discomfort and a loud squawk reminiscent of the results of a cauliflower-kidney bean souffle. The figure rises from the dock, stepping gingerly in the shoes, almost bowlegged, as if to try them out. Marly snickers, "Malan Ranix, da?" She says, releasing Bunny for a moment to pull her beret from her pocket and stick it on her head at a jaunty angle. The Demarian pirate bursts into helpless laughter, doubling over, one paw clutching her belly, and the other in a deathgrip around the bottle of booze. Her hat falls off, but she doesn't appear to notice, yet. Volouscheur looks up again as the Warship puts his shoes back on. She blinks again, and then looks over towards 'Marlan' and the rest. She watches for a few minutes and then shrugs thin shoulders, and returns to writing. "Don' buy it," Ren says. "Marlan's more of a bitch." He adjusts his stomach - Marly's attack knocked it a little sideways - and half steps to get a better look at Nemoni. "The hell's he doin'?" Malion was in mid drink when he heard the remark from Marly, stifling back a laugh he makes his way from the group. "Well then, who yah think I am if I ain't Marlan, eh?" Marly asks, giving Bunny the ol' eye. Jack returns from his brief venture elsewhere, dressed down in his bomber jacket, hands stashed into his pockets. Nemoni Warship begins walking once more towards the main part of the docks, the starship bobbing during each step. His hands seem to naturally gravitate back into his pockets as the diminuitive 'starship' walks. "Aw, Jack, I liked Gruff the Rough," the Demarian whines, giving a mock-sniff. "Ah well, you want a drink? You've had this stuff before, it's good." She grins, and waves the bottle absently at the La Terran. The felinoid tilts her head to the side then, her gaze wandering to Nemoni Warship. Bunny shakes his head. "Don' know, don' care," Bunny replies to Marly, head still tilted at the Warship. He nudges Jack. "You ever seen that T-shirt before?" He asks, indicating the miniature instrument of doom. Emilia has disconnected. Volouscheur shifts from one foot to another and sighs softly before sitting down on a clear space on the docks. She balances her pad in her lap, continuing to write. She looks up from her writing and glances around, apricot swirling around her. "Er..." Jack says, watching the departing Lunite. "Hell, I donno, man. Maybe, Like in a store?" Yeah, he's helpful. Kitty gets a crooked grin. "No thanks. I'm quitting." "Ya ain't any fun." Marly states, giving another jabbing poke before turning to look at he whom everyone else seemed to hold such interest in. Emilia Emilia is a small human with features suggesting she is a woman in her midtwenties, her calloused fingers supporting any such supposition. Her face is heartshaped and rudy with high cheeks and wide eyes. Dirty blonde hair is pulled back in two tight french braids, a few wisps finding their way over her brown gaze. A few freckles ruin her complexion, ranging from one cheek to the other. A woman's figure nearing pudgy is hidden beneath cargo shorts and a teeshirt, both layered over thermal underwear. Her body is strong though short, her frame only reaching a scant five foot two. ---- Kitty blinks blankly, looking down at the La Terran in disbelief. "Huh? Brakir's shining whiskers, Airy wasn't lying." She chortles, and gives a pragmatic shrug. "Ah well, more for me. Avast!" the felinoid exclaims, before knocking back another swig of the liquor. Aside from another quirked eyeridge and a shake of her head, the Nemoni Warship doesn't seem to interest the Demarian any further. Bunny nods at Jack, grunting. "Yer prolly righ'," he says, turning back to Marly and the rest of the group as one hand goes for his flask. Malion continues to watch Nemoni Warship, with a raised brow. He remains quiet, trying to place where he's seen it before. "I'm gonna head off," he says from his seperatated position. The gunsmith starts to make his way towards the Landing Pads. Marly edges closer to Kitty, eyeing the unlabeled bottle, "Bye Mal Mal. "She says before looking up to the Demarian, "What is that stuff?" Marly asks with a hint of curiosity in her tone. "Yeah, I plan on holding strong." Jack says with a shrug, nodding at Bunny as he does so. "Hee, take a big sip of it, 'Marly'. It's a fruity Demarian drink. Taste real good." Malion heads into Landing Pad - Greenville. Malion has left. Nemoni Warship continues past the brunt of the group, walking towards the Landing pad, grumbling quietly to himself, reaching up to scratch at his neck for a moment. "Son of a motherless..." he mutters. Kitty flicks an ear at Malion as he leaves, then shifts her gaze down to Tiana, apparently taking a second to focus. "I don't rightly know. I got it... I forrget wherre I got it..." she says, chuckling, her accent creeping back in again. "I used to know. The guy I got it frrom told me what it was, but then I got drrunk off of it. Clean forrgot what it was." The felinoid shrugs, and offers the bottle to Tiana. "Yer a little young, but have a taste, meh? If'n you don't mind sharring drrink with a big ol cat, that is." A young child splashes out from underneath one of the docks, swimming toward the Vollistan. She's a light tower, ya know. Marly takes the bottle in hand while eyeing Jack, "Somehow I don't believe you..Ah well, bottoms up." Marly takes a decent swig, barely getting it swallowed before the coughing fit starts. Bunny squints at Nemoni Warship as he grunts. The hare turns to face the destroyer fully. Slowly, he raises one furry paw up to eye level, fingers parallel with the ground, as if to block something out as he looks at the man. "Oops, you caught me." Jack says to Marly, before continuing on toward the boardwalk. "Catch you guys later. I wanta explore a bit." Jack heads into Boardwalk: Washington River . Jack has left. Kitty snorts softly, and thumps the faux-Marlan on the back with one paw. Lightly. "Sorry, should have warrned you. It's a little strrong, meh?" The felinoid chuckles, shaking her head. "Frruity Demarrian drrink indeed..." Nemoni Warship trudges on up to the Landing pad, his shoes starting to squeak softly once more as he steps. Nemoni Warship heads into Landing Pad - Greenville. Nemoni Warship has left. Marly finishes with the coughing, Kitty's patting having helped a great deal, "Just..a lil.." Marly replies a little hoarsely. Straightening, she holds the bottle out for the charcoal Demarian to take back, "I don't think I make a good drinker." Volouscheur doesn't seem to notice the child swimming towards her, continuing to write in her notepad. Purple sparks appear in her aura, swirling around her slowly for a few moments before settling into fixed places. Bunny tilts his head at the departing warship. Then he curses - "Shit!" - and takes off at a brisk pace, ears a-floppin. You head into Landing Pad - Greenville. '''Landing Pad - Greenville 'New Luna' ---- Perched scenically on the edge of a cliff overlooking the choppy blue Independence Harbor, this solid-looking, plascrete landing pad is extremely expansive, larger than a small city. Neon green lines divide the pad into several landing strips, two capital ship landing sites, and hundreds of individual taxi spots. A tall control tower directs traffic onto and through the pad, and a wide, plascrete path leads into the city proper. ---- Kitty pages: Something's so fundamentally wrong with that, you know. I just have to sit here and laugh. Long distance to Kitty: Bunny snickers. You paged Kitty with 'Fundamentally wrong with what, exactly?'. Kitty pages: Uh, Ren Arnassis dressed as a rabbit, mostly. Long distance to Kitty: Bunny grins. "That was, um ... kind of the point :)" Nemoni Warship is standing out towards the edge of the pad overlooking the Harbor, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The warship tilts up as the man appears to look towards the sky, then it tilts down as he peers down to the harbor below. Bunny comes in at a brisk hop, oversized feet flop-flopping. As he enters the landing pad itself, he slows down, head on a swivel. One of his bunny ears is drooping; it slides from beside his head to in front of his head, and he bats at it two or three times before it hangs elsewhere. A gust of wind picks up from the harbor, and the nose of the ship blows up, yanking the man's head with it somewhat. Struggling, the nose is forced back down, and the warship takes a few steps back from the edge, rubbing his neck painedly and cursing softly. "Fuckin' hate parties." Bunny pulls a flask out of his waistcoat, unscrews the cap, and takes a pull through the hole where his mouth should be. He stops next to the Nemoni, facing the same way as he is. The hare offers the flask to the warship, then turns his bunny head to face the other costumed man. The warship turns slightly, and a light snickering can be heard from within the costume. Nonetheless, the flask is accepted, and he pulls the ship up slightly to expose his chin and mouth, enough to take a swig and return it. Once he has already taken the goods, he replies, "I can see why." Kitty arrives from Independence Harbor . Kitty has arrived. Bunny takes the flask back from the Nemoni and takes another pull, then replaces it in his waistcoat. "Yea, well," he grumbles, kicking a rock towards the cliff face which eventually clatters down. The Lunite in costume (moonhare?) looks the Nemoni's still-damp clothes over critically, if it is possible for a cheery, vacant rabbit's face to be critical. The tip of the ear still upright drooping towards his eye again. "You look like you took a long walk off a short pier." Marly arrives from Independence Harbor . Marly has arrived. Bunny is talking with the Warship near the edge of the cliff. Marly comes skipping onto the Landing Pad, a Kitty skipping drunkenly beside her, arms looped together. The Demarian pirate skips along, the faux-Ranix right alongside her, an arm looped through that of the felinoid. They appear to be headed generally toward the Jackal, though the pirate's course seems to sway this way and that a bit. OOC Marly giggles. OOC Kitty snickers. Stomp stomp stomps. Nemoni Warship shrugs his shoulders, lowering the ship so that his eyes can see through the eyeholes of the costume, then looks down. "Never thought I'd spend the afternoon bailing out a sinking ship," he retorts, the nose of the ship turning towards the rabbit once more. "What's your excuse?" Bunny's head tilts to the side. "Firs' thing I saw in the costume shop," he says, up front. He reaches up with one paw to scratch an itch behind his ear. The gesture is weirdly appropriate for his costume. The sober of the two, the Imposter Marlan generally tries to guide them to the Jackal, though the larger Demarian easily pulls her along whichever way she sways, "To the ship, da?! Let's make that Malion walk the plank, da?" Kitty stops dead in her tracks, and offers the disreputable-looking bottle to the sky. "Avast!" she yells, head thrown back as she cackles madly. "Ahh, she's a fine ship, the Jackal is. All I can ask is for a star to sail her by. And a plank. We need a plank," the Demarian agrees, chuckling. "Mmmm," the warship says noncommittally, looking back towards the Harbor. "Name's Ren," the Bunny says, pulling out his flask again and offering it, perhaps in lieu of a handshake. "A retractable plank, da?!" Marly declaires loudly, raising her free hand to the sky. Nemoni Warship takes the flask and repeats the motions of pulling the costume up, taking a swig, then bringing it back down and returning the flask. "Nic," he grunts. "Arrrrrrr... nassis. Rren Arrnassis," the drunken Demarian observes to nobody in particular, head tilting to the side. She's still got the bottle of liquor in one paw, that arm stretched toward the sky. "Doesn't like donuts. I rrememberr him. Landing pad. Hrh." After a moment, she blinks, and lowers the bottle, taking another long pull. "I love this stuff. Let's go keelhaul Mal, okay?" With this, the 'pirate' stumbles toward the black-and-red freighter, her course not much straighter than it was before. Bunny has no apparent reaction to the name. "Funny," he drawls, taking a pull of the flask himself and tucking it away. "I had you figured as more of a Brian. Meb' a Chuck." This is, of course, delivered straight-faced. Marly would fall over laughing if she wasn't being pulled along by a charcoal Demarian, so she just laughs madly instead, head bobbing in agreement, "Keelhaul him we will!" Head turning, she eyes up 'Bunny', "Maybe we should catch us a rabbit and have some stew too!" The starship pivots from side to side in a headshake, wordless, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. "Not much fer wordplay, are ya, Nic?" Ren drawls, tilting his head. "Hey, you from Luna?" He indicates the shirt. "I grew up in Tranquility crater." "Lunar City, born and raised," the Starship mumbles tersely, a hand reaching up to scratch at his neck. "Rrabbit stew sounds tasty," Kitty agrees, nodding her head. She pads to the bottom of the freighter's boarding ramp, her brow furrowing slightly. "I've had a bit too much. We'rre not going back to Demarria tonight." After a moment's contemplation, she tilts her head to the side. "Fuck it. I can fly it drrunk, orr my name isn't Swiftfoot Starrchaserr!" The Demarian gives another mad cackle, before disappearing into the Jackal's airlock. "No shit," Ren grunts. He pulls off the bunny suit, revealing his face. "Nic ... that Nicodemus? Nicodemus Dayton?" Kitty boards the IND Jackal. Kitty has left. Marly gets pulled onto the ship after Kitty. Marly boards the IND Jackal. Marly has left. Nemoni Warship's chest puffs out a little, and the starship pivots once more to look at the man's face. "Do I know you?" he asks, a bit of mixed emotion in his voice, his hand freezing mid-scratch. "Dayton, that really you?" Ren retorts, furrowed eyebrows registering confusion. "Sure you know me. It's Ren Arnassis. You don' remember me?" Kastaprulyi has arrived. Kastaprulyi disembarks from the NLG Masquerade. Nemoni Warship seems to get a little flustered, his hand moving slightly towards his pistol. "Help me remember. Tell me a story." The words are quick and cold, and the diminuitive man takes a step back. Nemoni Warship is standing next to Ren near the landing pad's edge, by the cliff. "The one -" Ren throws the bunny head at Warship's face, stepping in simultaneously in an effort to jam the other man's access to his pistol - "where you come wit' me to Ungstir an' make me fifteen grand." Kastaprulyi boards the LMS Artemis. Kastaprulyi has left. The bunny head hits Dayton square in the forearm and falls to the ground as the small Lunite backpedals. One hand reaches for his weapon while the other tips the hat off his head completely, his eyes blinking in the lights of the landing pad. "That's a good story, Ren," he grunts. "Have any other tall tales?" Ren Arnassis continues to close the distance, zigzagging in front of the man. "Sure," he drawls, face taking on an intent expression. Suddenly, he makes another move: one forearm to jam Dayton's hand and sweep it out away from him, the other to feint at Dayton's face. "Come wit' me. I'll tell you a million of 'em." The finger-jab towards Dayton's nose is a distraction as Arnassis' fuzzy foot sweeps upwards towards the other man's groin. Dayton's gun hand is effectively jammed, swinging far out away from his body, but the other hand pushes the Nemoni hat down towards the kicking leg, preventing it from reaching its destination, but Dayton loses his grip on the Warship as well. "S'it got holoviewer in there? I'm always a sucker for a good Tim-on-Tim flick," he huffs, his backpedaling bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "Oh yeah." Ren steps sharply forward on one foot, but slides his other one forward and to the side, seeking to maintain his hold on the gun hand by pushing it upwards. The blade of his free hand's palm strikes towards Dayton's ribs, warship hat left discarded a step behind. "Hell, I'll buy you one." The figure he's seeking to make with his hands depends solely on his elbows to defend his torso, leaving open a narrow door of attack there. Dayton focuses on the gun hand for a millisecond too long, leaving himself open to the strike to the ribs. He buckles slightly and grunts in pain. His eyes bulge as his head and shoulders briefly swing out over the open sea in response. "Hey, don't damage the merchandise," he mutters, kicking out with the heel of his foot at Ren's pushed-forward knee. Ren Arnassis steps in as soon as Dayton kicks, lifting his front leg and deflecting the heel of the foot with his shin. "Why'd you kill 'im?" Ren asks, bringing the foot down again and feinting a hook on the right side, the side he's not quite covering with his body. A strategist, this one. "The hopper pilot in Perseverance system. Why'd you whack 'im." He pauses, hands up, waiting. Viewing... +BOUNTY System Information On Bounty #17 Target : Dayton Issuer : Wik'ikik Value : 15000 credits Posted : Sat Jan 07 15:39:55 2006 Details : Lunite male wanted on Ungstir for the death of a rockhopper pilot by the name of Fyodor Svenka at the edge of the Perseverence System in June of 3004. Wanted dead. Nicodemus Dayton was last seen on Ungstir in late 3005. Subject is considered to be armed and dangerous. Subject is approximately five feet tall bald with somewhat slanted hazel eyes and a large nose photo included . Return body to Resilience authorities for collection of bounty. "How do you expect a bloodhopper match to end? With daisies and motherfucking buttercups and a beer back at the Rockhopper?" Dayton spits, pulling in ever-so-slightly in response to the feint, and little to no subtlety as he throws a punch right towards Ren's nose. Ren Arnassis ducks - smart idea against someone a foot shorter than him - but can't avoid the whole blow. Ren takes the punch in his forehead with a sharp grunt, staggering back and then quickly stepping forward again with a right jab, trying to keep the distance closed. "That happens every day in blood races," the taller Lunite growls. "But yer the only one with a 15 grand price on yer head, wanted dead." His footwork is imperfect now as he circles, perhaps out of habit, after throwing the jab. "Some people's daddies are richer than others. Mine couldn't afford the beer he fucking drank." Dayton looks down to the waves below, a wild look in his eye. His hands go up in front of his face, one foot feeling out the edge of the cliff. "Hard luck story," Ren mutters. His eyebrows drop over his eyes, and bunny paws extend slightly towards Dayton. Expression intense, he half-steps, half-steps ... then makes an almost diving lunge for the shorter Lunite, clutching at him with feet skidding on the rocky cliffside. Dayton rolls his Swimming with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Superb (3). Dayton seems to have made his decision, rolling off to the side in order to avoid Ren's lunge, his momentum taking him sideways off the cliff in a graceful arc like a member of a water ballet. He pivots, shouting, "This is harder!", as he plunges down, down, towards the surf below. Ren Arnassis skids to an abrupt halt. It's his turn to look down the sheer cliff face, eyes bulging, arms briefly windmilling as he gets his balance with fuzzy toes hanging over the edge. Arnassis can only watch Dayton's long drop until it ends in the inevitable splash. Dayton straightens himself into a proper dive during the long fall, plopping into the choppy blue waters. "Shit," Ren growls, tugging off the floppy fuzzy gloves from his hands and throwing them down towards Dayton and the surf. "I'm gon' git you," he promises, more to himself than to Dayton, not turning away until the man has disappeared from view. Emilia arrives from Independence Harbor . Emilia has arrived. Ren Arnassis, standing on the edge of the cliff in a bunny suit sans mask (on the ground a few feet behind him) and gloves (floating down to the water), is watching something in the water below. Dayton's head eventually rises from the water with a bloody gash atop the crown, the crimson liquid staining the water for a moment before being separated by the rough seas. The head bobs slowly and evenly away from the cliff and towards a small, rocky beach far below. Ren Arnassis shakes his head, then hangs it for a long moment. His shoulders rise and fall. Another moment passes, and the pragmatic Lunite starts looking along the cliff face for a way down. There doesn't seem to be a way down from the landing pad to the lower beach, as a decent-sized cliff face separates the two and wraps around the corner of the pad. The diminuitive Lunite eventually climbs up onto the rocky beach, and sprawls out, gasping for a moment before crawling hand over hand out of view. "Holy shit," Ren exclaims, quietly. He kicks a small rock over the edge, unable to find a way down, and watches until the other man disappears from view below. Then, he turns, walking with hanging head towards the Artemis. Ren Arnassis climbs up Artemis' ramp and disappears. category: OtherSpace Logs category: Jackal Logs